I'll Love You Forever and Always
by EW4eva
Summary: This story is about Sirius Black and Audrey Remington, their relationship and what ruined it... Maybe there is more things for Sirius to be depressed about than we all know. SiriusOC, starts as HateHate, then Lovehate. Not the happiest story you'll read
1. The Head Boy and Girl

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, though I do own Audrey!  
  
**A/N:** Yeah! My first Sirius/OC story! And maybe my last… I dunno I'm not Trelawney! Though I don't think that would help much… Ok well first off, I need a beta reader! So let me know if you're interested! Please read and review! I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
I just got the idea for it about three days ago. And for once, I actually started my story with a plot! Plus I already know the ending! This has never happened to me before! I always write as I go…well anyway…on with the story! Please ignore any spelling errors._

* * *

**I'll Love You Forever and Always**  
  
**Prologue:**  
  
Sirius Black sat in his room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Next to him lay Buckbeak, who was currently sleeping. Sirius was thinking about his life. His friends, James, Remus, and Peter. He was also thinking about Hogwarts and remembering all the things he and his fellow Marauders did while attending there. All the happy moments in his life and all the sad things that also took place.  
  
His mind came and stopped on someone, but not just anyone, well at least not to him. No, this someone was his first love. His first and last love.  
  
This story is not the happiest one that you will read. It doesn't end with "And they all lived happily ever after". It doesn't involve any royal balls, princesses, or fairy godmothers. It doesn't contain any frog princes, or chivalrous knights. For this is no fairy tale.  
  
This is a story about love. Love and pain. Not that the entire story is like this, no. This story involves two teenagers that _eventually_ fall in love. This story starts when the two said people are starting their seventh and finally year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Head Boy and Girl**  
  
Audrey Natalle Remington walked down the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. She stopped when she spotted a familiar mane of red hair.  
  
"Lily!" Audrey called out to the red head.  
  
Lily Evans turned her head and smiled at the brunette.  
  
"Audrey!" she squealed as she jumped up and hugged her very tightly, "I've missed you so much! How was your summer? Did you get my last letter? You know the one abo-"  
  
"Lily!" Audrey yelled at last to stop the over excited red head, "My summer was fine as you already know since you came over to my house only three weeks ago. Of course I got your last letter, and I'm very proud of you for making Head Girl!"  
  
Lily smiled brightly, "No, not that! The thing with Petunia!"  
  
"Oh, what did she do this time?" Audrey asked.  
  
Lily's smile turned into a sneer.  
  
"Whoa! Don't do that you look like a Slytherin!" Audrey yelled jokily.  
  
Lily smiled a weak smile, "Well the bloody oaf sprinkled some bits of coconut, which I'm allergic to, into my dessert. They had to take me to the emergency room…but I got her back! I turned her hair purple, and gave her a nice long moustache right before her boyfriend Vernon arrived. Let's just say she wasn't a happy camper."  
  
They both burst out laughing, and didn't even notice when four very unwelcome boys entered the compartment.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" asked James with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Potter!" yelled Lily, "What do you want? Get out before you make me sick!"  
  
"Ah! Lily! What kind of hello is that? I haven't seen you all summer and this is how you treat me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, this is how I treat you! And don't call me Lily!"  
  
"Why not? That is your name!" he yelled back.  
  
Audrey started to zone out, this would take a while. She sat down in the window seat. She felt someone's eyes on her and she turned her head to see Sirius looking at her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, he only smirked at her. He was probably planning something.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked him angrily. They weren't exactly on good terms.  
  
"Nothing," he said with his innocent look plastered on his face.  
  
Audrey stared at him for another minute and then rolled her eyes and turned back to the window.  
  
"WHAT?!" she heard Lily scream. Audrey turned and looked at her.  
  
"That's right!" James said with a giant smile plastered on his face.  
  
"You…it…no!" Lily said hopelessly.  
  
"Yes!" James said happily.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Audrey asked them curiously. She had never really seen Lily at a loss for words.  
  
"God Remington! Don't you listen?!" asked Sirius, while he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up Black!" she then turned back to Lily with a questioning look.  
  
"Potter here said he made Head Boy! But Dumbledore would be out of his mind to choose him!" Lily said, hoping that by some chance he was lying.  
  
"Well then I guess he's nutters since I have the badge and everything!" James said happily as he pointed to the badge pinned on his robes. "I guess we are going to be working together Evans!"  
  
Lily just stared at it with a shocked face. Audrey figured that the best thing to do would be to kick the four boys out before she blew.  
  
"Alright Potter you made your point! Now if the four of you don't mind we need to get changed into our robes so shoo!" Audrey said as she motioned them to get out.  
  
They obeyed and walked out of the compartment. Audrey then turned to Lily, who was practically hyperventilating.  
  
"This can't be happening!" she wheezed out, "This is all a nightmare! I'm going to wake up in a minute! Audrey! Pinch me so I know this is a nightmare!"  
  
Audrey rolled her eyes, but pinched her anyway.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled.  
  
"I guess that means your not dreaming! Sorry Lils!" Audrey said with a sympathetic look on her face. "Besides Potter isn't that bad, at least not compared to Sirius!"  
  
Lily was still having trouble breathing.  
  
"Lils! Come on, take deep breaths! Breathe in! Breath out!"  
  
Lily obeyed and slowly started to calm down.  
  
"See all better!" Audrey said with a smile.  
  
Lily gave a weak smile that quickly turned into a grimace.  
  
"I have to share a dormitory with that little bugger! Plus we have to work together…I'm going to be seeing too much Potter! Audrey?! Do you want to be Head Girl? Because I can always go to Dumb-"  
  
"Don't be silly Lils! You are not I repeat NOT giving up your title as Head Girl just because of who the Head Boy is! You should be happy that it isn't a Slytherin!"  
  
Lily sighed, "You're right…I'm just overreacting…"  
  
"Yes you are!" Audrey agreed with a smile, "Now we really do need to get changed! We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

* * *

_**A/N:** Yes I realize that this is short! It'll get longer, I promise! Also I'll try to update tomorrow! Which means that I most likely will since I don't have much to do! Also, yes Audrey and Sirius hate each other…that's the point…anyway, I know this chapter, wasn't the…most exciting! But I promise it will get better!  
  
Please review! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I repeat, I still need a beta reader! Ok well, that's all for now!_


	2. Some things never change

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter! Though I do own Audrey!  
  
**A/N:** Hello! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was busy… plus I have school tomorrow! I don't wanna go! True it's only a half day…and we're only buying books…but still! I have to wake up at like 6...when I usually wake up at 8:30 or so…anyway, replies to reviews will be at the end of the chapter! And I still need a beta reader! Now on with the story!  
  
Also this chapter is dedicated to all those you reviewed! Especially **EyesofEmerald**!_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter 2: Some things never change**  
  
The train slowly pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. The Hogwarts students started to exit the train. All the second years and above headed towards the horseless carriages, while the first years stood around nervously.  
  
Lily and Audrey looked at the poor, terrified first years as they pasted on their way to the carriages.  
  
"Ah, look at them! Do you remember when we were standing exactly where they are now, wondering where to go?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Audrey said with a roll of her eyes, "That was the first time I met Sirius!"  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Audrey was standing alone, looking around nervously. Suddenly someone ran into her from behind. She fell to the ground with a little yelp. The person landed painfully on top of her.  
  
"Get off!" she yelled at the person.  
  
He quickly lifted himself off of her, but didn't bother to help her up. Audrey lifted herself from the ground. She then turned and looked at a boy, who was about her age and had black hair then hung into his gray eyes. Audrey stood there waiting for an apology.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he yelled at her.  
  
She gaped at him.  
  
"Watch where I'm going?! You ran into me!" she yelled at him.  
  
"No I didn't! You were the one not paying attention! You ran into me!" he yelled back.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Audrey exclaimed, "I was just standing here and then you ran into me and knocked me down, and now you won't even apologize!"  
  
"Why do I need to apologize?" he asked stubbornly, "You were the one standing in everyone's way like some stupid statue!"  
  
"Why can't you just admit you were wrong and say you're sorry?!" Audrey screamed more than asked.  
  
"BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" he yelled back.  
  
"Firs' years!" called a loud voice to the left, "Firs' years this way! Hey break it up you two!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"And he never apologized!" Audrey exclaimed.  
  
"Well…it's sort of a little late for an apology… so I take it that was what started this whole thing between you and Black?" Lily asked.  
  
"If by thing you mean the pure hatred that is shown between me and that little bugger than yes," Audrey said shortly.  
  
"Well that's very…uh...mature of you…" Lily said with a small smile playing at her lips.  
  
Audrey glared at her.  
  
"Mature? You have no right to be talking! What about you and Pot-"  
  
Audrey was cut off when someone ran into her causing her to fall to the ground on her stomach and the person to fall on top of her.  
  
"Watch we're you're going will you?!" Audrey yelled as she pushed the person off of her and lifted herself from the ground.  
  
"Me?! I wasn't the one standing there like an idiot!" the person yelled.  
  
'Oh no! I'd know that voice anywhere!' Audrey thought as she turned around and sure enough there was Black.  
  
"Black! It was your fault and you know it!" Audrey said with a somewhat calm voice. "You're just too stubborn to admit that you're wrong!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. 'Some things never change…' she thought to herself. She then dragged Audrey away from Sirius and towards one of the horseless carriages.  
  
"The nerve of him!" Audrey shouted, "Why can't he just admit he's wrong?! How hard is that?!"  
  
"I guess pretty damn difficult! Just like trying to drag your arse into a carriage while you're ranting about Black! Now, can you please shut up until after we get inside the carriage?!" Lily shouted.  
  
Audrey stared at her shocked.  
  
"What's a matter with you?" Audrey asked, confused.  
  
"You!" she shouted back, "Now move!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Audrey said with wide eyes and turned and headed towards a carriage.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok! That wasn't very long…but, I promise the next chapter with be! And more interesting! I for one really didn't like this chapter...just think of it as a filler chapter! Ok? Well that was just giving you an idea of what's going on between Audrey and Sirius… There will be more flashbacks, since I really don't want to write the first six years. It would be boring for both you and me! Seeing as how they practically just fight for six years!  
  
Anyway, please review! I don't know when the next chapter will be up since school is starting… but I'll get it up as soon as I can! Also, to anybody reading my other stories- I'll try to update soon! I just have to get this story rolling!  
  
Ok also in next chapter, don't be surprised! I'm going to skip about a week. Ok well that's all! Please review!  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thanks for the best review that you have ever given me! I am really surprised that you liked it so much! I hope you like this chapter as well… I might make this one my "baby"…  
  
**Angul-gurl:** Thanks! And seeing as how this story takes place in seventh year it won't remain a Lily and James Love/Hate thing. Thanks for the review!  
  
**siriuszsecretlover:** Thanks! And I would be happy to check out your story! I'll do it when I have free time though… I am going to be writing a lot today…but I'll see what I can do!_


	3. Class

_**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter…I own Audrey…  
  
**A/N:** Hello! Yes, I'm finally updating! Yes I realize it's been over a month and I'm sorry, school isn't exactly easy this year… I reread my first two chapters and I have found out one thing- I need to stop using "!"… Seriously… I had it after just about every sentence… and in unnecessary spots… It made it seem like I was yelling all the time. Well anyway, sorry for the wait, still need a beta, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Class**  
  
Audrey ran down the hallways. She was late, very late. For some reason Lily didn't bother to wake her up this morning so she woke up with only five minutes to get to class. Which happened to be potions, so it was impossible to get dressed and run all the way down to the dungeons from Gryffindor tower in only five minutes. She was going to kill Lily…  
  
"Ah, Miss Remington, how nice of you to finally join us," said Professor Cauldwell.  
  
Professor Cauldwell was the Head of Slytherin house, and wasn't exactly the nicest man that you'd ever meet.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, and this better not happen again. Now sit down."  
  
Audrey looked around the room and glared at Lily who smiled apologetically at her.  
  
Then realizing she was still standing at the door she looked around for a seat, and then grimaced. There was only one left and being the lucky person she was she got to sit by the great Sirius Black.  
  
She walked forward and unwillingly sat in the vacant seat not even looking at Sirius.  
  
"Alright, now as I was saying," Professor Cauldwell continued, "The seats you have chosen with be your assigned seats for the whole year-"  
  
"WHAT!" Audrey shouted, she then realized that she was standing and everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, she turned as red as a tomato and sat down, covering her face with her potions book.  
  
'Oops…' she thought to herself, 'I didn't mean to say that out loud…'  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Cauldwell said, "And if you have any problems with your assigned seat, Miss Remington, I suggest you do well to try and deal with it because my decision is finally. Is that clear?"  
  
Still not removing the book from her face she replied, "Yes, sir"  
  
Professor Cauldwell then began to talk about what he expected from them that year. Audrey could feel someone's eyes on her so she looked to her right. Sirius was there staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Seeing her red face, he smirked. She glared at him and directed her attention to the teacher.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go somewhat smoothly, except for in Transfiguration when she accidentally missed her target, a goblet that she was suppose to be transfiguring into a monkey, and instead managed to transfigure McGonagall's hair.  
  
And as she wasn't the best in Transfiguration the monkey was actually a cross between a baby gorilla and for some odd reason a barn owl. That earned her a detention, not to mention the fact that she got another detention for kicking Sirius in the shins when he wouldn't stop laughing.  
  
That was why she was very pleased to sit down in the Great Hall for dinner. She fell into her seat and dug into her food.  
  
"Lils, why couldn't you wake me up? Now I have to sit by Black for the rest of the year! You could have at least saved me a seat," she complained to Lily.  
  
"I was trying to save you a seat but James sat down by me and the bell rang so I couldn't move. And if you haven't forgotten, Audrey, I no longer sleep in the Gryffindor Dormitory seeing as how I am Head Girl, so James and I stay in the Head's Dormitory."  
  
"Oh," Audrey said, going red, "I'm sorry Lils, I forgot. I shouldn't have- what a minute! Since when do you call Potter, James?"  
  
Lily turned red, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Well, James and I decided to put away at least _some_ of our differences for the good of the school."  
  
Audrey stared at Lily, dumbfounded. She then put a hand to Lily's forehead.  
  
"Lily, are you feeling ok? What did Potter do to you?" she asked, completely serious.  
  
Lily glared at her.  
  
"Nothing! I really think James is trying to change this year."  
  
"You didn't snog each other, did you?" Audrey asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Lily glared at her. She then got up and stormed away.  
  
"What did I say?" Audrey asked herself.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno Remington, what did you say?" asked the very unwelcome voice of Sirius Black.  
  
"God Black,_ you_ are the last person I want to see today."  
  
"What on earth did I do?" he asked with an innocent expression, while seating down across from her.  
  
"Black, I really have no patience today, especially after learning that I will have to sit next to you in potions for the rest of the year. So I suggest that you get lost before I hex you into oblivion!"  
  
Sirius just smirked at her.  
  
"I really have no idea why you are complaining. I mean what girl doesn't want to sit next to Sirius Black? I think you should feel honored."  
  
"I'd be surprised if your head could fit anymore up your arse," Audrey said and then got up and stormed away.

* * *

**Sirius' POV:**  
  
I watched as she stormed away.  
  
_'Why do I have to be such an arse-hole around her? That's usually James' job with Lily…'_  
  
He then looked down at where Audrey _use_ to be and spotted her bag. He rolled his eyes and picked up her bag and walked out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Tower where Audrey most likely was.

* * *

Audrey was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when she realized that she forgot her stuff.  
  
"Damn!" she said out loud, while stomping her foot.  
  
She then turned around, while muttering to herself.  
  
"Damn Black and his damn self for being so God damn ignorant…"  
  
"You know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity,"  
  
Audrey glared at Sirius.  
  
"I wasn't talking to myself, I was muttering. There's a difference. And as for you, are you stalking me or something?"  
  
"Ah, what? Can't have enough of me, can you?" he asked with an ignorant grin on his face.  
  
"Just get out of my way. I have to go get my-" that was when she noticed Sirius had her bag.  
  
"Give it to me!" she demanded.  
  
"Not so fast, Remington, don't forget to say the magic word." he said with a smirk.  
  
She continued to glare at him. She then smirked.  
  
"All right Black, you win, I'll say the magic word…"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Accio bag!" she shouted as her bag flew out of Sirius' hand and into her outstretched one.  
  
She smiled a sweet smile at him, and then turned around and left.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello again, I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long. I was going to have it out like two weeks ago but things got hectic…so here we go… I'm also starting a new story, when do I stop? Though I think I'm going to write the whole thing before I start to post it. It is VERY different. Ok well on with the reviews! I'll try not to take so long to update next time.  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thank you! Glad you like it so much. You can't say that I updated so soon for this chapter, but ah well…  
  
**orly23:** well thanks; you know that no matter how long any of my chapters are people still want them bigger? Oh well, the chapters sort of right themselves and I just stop when I find a good stopping point. But I will try to make the chapters longer.  
  
**siriuszsecretlover:** Well thanks, glad you think that too.  
  
**Moonlight1111:** Ha ha…lol! Glad you want to know. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try harder next time. By the way I like your story 'Frozen Flower' Thanks for reviewing! _


End file.
